This invention relates generally to insulators for electric fences. More particularly, this invention relates to insulators mountable on a post for supporting conductors of an electric fence.
Electric fences typically include posts, electric wire, and insulators mounted on the posts for supporting the wire. Improvements are needed in the construction of insulators.
The invention relates to an insulator for an electric fence of the type having posts, electric wire, and insulators mounted on the posts.
In a preferred embodiment, the insulator includes a body portion having a closed end opposite an open end to define a blind bore having a substantially continuous sidewall; a support extending from the body for supporting the wire, and a plurality of ribs radially disposed within the blind bore and extending away from the sidewall toward a central portion of the bore.
Each rib preferably has an angled profile defined by a first sector and a second sector, with the first sector located nearer the open end of the bore than the second sector. The first sector has a first post contact edge disposed at a first angle relative to a plane perpendicular to a centerline of the blind bore. The second sector has a second post contact edge disposed at a second angle relative to a plane perpendicular the centerline of the blind bore. The first angle is preferably greater than the second angle.
The invention advantageously provides an insulator that is readily and securely mountable to a round support post and which covers the exposed end of the support post.